In vertical drilling innovation, early drill presses had a stream of cooling fluid passing over the outside of the drill bit and onto the work piece being drilled. Later, drill presses were invented which carried a plurality of drill bits with associated external fluid streams so that a plurality of holes could be drilled simultaneously. Further technological advances provided drill bits having an internal cooling fluid passage which carried the fluid to the tip of the drill bit where the temperatures were greatest.
These improved drill bits were most useful in vertically, drilling a hole in a workpiece, but required fluid conduit systems which did not conveniently lend themselves to multi-bit drilling. Such improved drill bits did however make considerable advancements in drilling speed.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems, as set forth above, by providing an adapter which will permit the use of improved drill bits, having internal cooling fluid passageways, with vertical multi-drills which used external cooling fluid systems.